The Love between Inuyasha And Kagome
by Inuyasha-Higurashi
Summary: this story about inuyasha love for kagome afther his close brush with death.
1. the fight

Kagome could be heard yelling at inuyasha for sneaking off to see kikyo last few nights. He just stands there letting her yell at him. "You baka why do you go and see kikyo?" She does not love you she want you dead" she stop after hearing her self say that. She looked away "I am going home Inu-yasha and I don't know when I am coming back" Kagome gathered her stuff and start to leave. Shippo grab her leg "Okae-san pleas don't leave" Kagome pick him up and kissed him on the cheek and whisper in his fox ear and said "don't worry" she put him down and goes home.

Sango goes over to Inu-yasha and slaps him "go after her Inu-yasha" but he didn't look up at sango after she slapped him. "I can't" sango was in sock when Inu-yasha said that. Inu-yasha starts to leave then miroku step in front of Inu-yasha. "Tell me inu-yasha do you still love kikyo?" Inu-yasha didn't answer "fain inu-yasha belike that be the soulless half breed you are" miroku got out of inu-yasha way. Inu-yasha left and went to the god tree and remembered the day kagome woke him up from his long sleep when he was pined to the tree. He jumps in to the tree and thinks about the every thing he went throw with kagome and the others. He thinks whom he loves but he loves both of them. But thinking about it made him think

about kagome face when she saw him and kikyo to gather. Then kikyo came and called out to inu-yasha it snapped him out of his daydream and he looked down and saw kikyo. He jumps down to her "kikyo why are you here?" Kikyo put her arms around Inu-yasha "I am here to take your pain away" Inu-yasha puzzled by what she said then she stabbed him in the side of the chest. He pushed her way then she stabbed him again but close to his heart with a dagger from naraku. Inu-yasha falls to the ground losing blood from his wounds. "Inu-yasha soon you will come with me to hell and then we can be together for ever" she walked off to let him die. He got up and walked back to camp hoping that every one still there.

Sango saw Inu-yasha walking back to them then she smiled his blood in the air. "Miroku Inu-yasha hurt" she yelled out to miroku. They ran to Inu- yasha and saw his wounds. "Sango Inu-yasha didn't get this wound in a fight" they went to keada home to try to get help for Inu-yasha. They try to get the bleeding to stop but they can't. Kaeda went to Inu-yasha bedside "Inu-yasha who did this to you?" Inu-yasha looked at them "K....Kikyo" Inu-yasha only can say that and nothing else at that time. Kaeda bandage his wounds up to slow the bleeding she try to find what caned of poison been used on him.

WEEK LATER

Kagome came back to Inu-yasha time after being gone for a week. She went to kaeda home when she didn't notes Inu-yasha wasn't there to meet her when she came out of the well. She ran in to sango on the way to keada. Sango looking for herbes that kaeda told her to look for. "Sango what are you up to?" kagome ask not knowing what going on. Sango looked at kagome and grab her hand and started to drag her to kaeda "sango what wrong?" she ask trying to keep up with sango "Inu-yasha badly hurt and he need's your help" sagome was surprised by what sango said when they got to kaeda home kagome ran in.

She saw Inu-yasha "who did this to Inu-yasha?" she asked but no one wanted to answer her. Then she heard Inu-yasha answer "kikyo di...Did it" she looks at Inu-yasha and saw that he was awake. He looks at her and his eyes are filled with happiness to see her. She walked to him and look's at his wounds and checks him to see if there was in faction. "Kagome I am sorry for what I did to you" He put his hand on her face and whisper "I love you and you be the only one I will love for now on" kagome was in shock by what he said. She wants to believe him but she still remembers him and kikyo together but she started to think wail she treated his wounds ("could he be saying that so I wont be mad at him or what kikyo tried to do to him showed him how she really is?"


	2. Showing True Love

Kagome finished curing the posing in Inu-yasha body. Inu-yasha got extremely sick from the posing plus the infection that started in his wounds. For two weeks inu-yasha been sick and his wounds wouldn't heal at all. Kagome nursed Inu-yasha back to health. "Inu-yasha doesn't think I have forgotten about you and kikyo" Inu-yasha sat up in front of her "I know and I am sorry for what I did. I made a vow to you and not to her" Inu-yasha got up and bows to her to forgive him for what he did but she left with out him knowing it. When he looked up she was gone he tried to get her to talk to him. When they went out to look for jewel shreds Inu-yasha keeps walking ahead of Kagome to see if it safe to keep going. Sango goes to kagome "kagome when are you going to talk to Inu-yasha?" Shippo on kagome shoulder waiting for to answer "I am not going to talk to him after what he did." Sango want to tell kagome what Inu-yasha said when she was gone but she knew it was not her place to tell kagome what he said it was his job to tell her.

Inu-yasha came back to tell the others what he had found "there a village that been attacked and the demons that attacked the village still there." Miroku come up behind Inu-yasha scaring him "well let go and help who ever alive" kagome and sango and shippo laughing at Inu-yasha. His hair puffed out when he was scared by miroku "sorry Inu-yasha" they went to the village after Inu-yasha fixed his hair to the normal way. The smaller demons easy to kill but the big demons came out "he has 5 jewels shard" Kaogme screamed out to the others. Every on taken defense position but Inu-yasha stayed around kagome to keep her safe. The demon attacked them Inu-yasha kept the demon away from kagome "Inu-yasha you're in my way!!!" she yelled out to him after he knocked the demon back "I am protecting you" after he said that the demon hit him. Inu-yasha went throw two tree's then hit a rock and he is knocked out cold. "I show you that I'm not weak" she stepped forward and fired an arrow at the demon killing him. The demon body turned to ash then the wind blow the ash's away only the thing left is the 5 jewel shards laying on the ground glowing a blue pink colored. When kagome walked up to the shards they stopped glowing then stared to glowing pure pink.

Kagome picked up the shards placing them in a small pouch with 25 other shards she had. Then kikyo walked out of the shadows and walked up behind kagome. Kagome thought it was inu-yasha but it was not When she turned around kikyo stabbed kagome with one of the own arrow. Sango turn around to look at kagome and saw kikyo pushing the arrow throw kagome body. Sango throw her Hiraikotsu (big boomerang) at kikyo "I will save you kagome" kikyo moved out of the way of sango attack. She disappeared leaving kagome to die sango got to kagome but sango could not do any thing for kagome "sango get it out" she looked at the arrow but it to close to kagome heart. "Kagome I cant it close to your heart" miroku got to be they were at. He had inu-yasha on his back inu-yasha out cold. "Sango let get them to lady kaede she will know what to do for kagome. Sango picked up kagome and miroku has inu-yasha they went to lady kaede home to get help for kagome. Kaede told sango to put kagome on the bed next to the fire. Sango laid kagome down kaede came up to kagome and rolled her on her said and broke the arrowhead that was pointing out from kagome back. "Kagome this going to hurt" Kagome nodes her head then lady kaede started to pull the rest of the arrow out of kagome then she lets out a small scream fainely kaede pulled out the arrow out of kagome body. Kaede spent hours cleaning and bandage kagome wounds "sango put kagome next to Inu-yasha" sango did what kaede told her to do "miroku how is inu-yasha?" miroku look up at lady kaede after putting a wet cloth on inu-yasha head "inu-yasha has not waken after he hit that rock. He hit it really hard." They watched kagome and inu-yasha they made a bed of straw for them to sleep on. In the middle of the night kagome put her hand in inu-yasha hand she squeezed his hand and he started to squeeze back. "Kagome" he opens his eye's and looked at her. She was asleep he moved to be closer to her he smiled her blood and knew she was hurt badly. He held her close and whispers in her ear "kagome don't die I love you to much to lose you.

I will do any thing for you" he starts to Cray. Sango and miroku walked in Inu-yasha wiped the tires away be for they saw him. Miroku saw inu-yasha holding kagome and holding her hand. Inu-yasha quickly moved when he saw miroku looking at him "what do you want miroku?" Inu-yasha snapped at him "oh nothing I am just checking on you two" miroku left the room Inu-yasha take kagome hand agene "sango Inu-asha woken up but kagome still asleep and she does not look good." Sango start to look worried "I hop she get better I don't want to lose her. She like a sister to me." Lady kaede walked in and went straight in to the room inu-yasha and kagome are in but inu-yasha didn't let go of kagome hand "kagome lost a lot of blood Inu-yasha" she start to change kagome bandages Inuyasha looked away when she started to take kagome shirt off "how can I help kagome?" lady kaede starts to put clean bandages on kagome "you can give her some of your blood to save her" Inu-yasha was surprised by what kaede said "I cant it might kill her or change her" kaede finished putting the bandages on kagome "she will die if you don't plus your blood can heal her wounds" she got up and start to leave the room "I will leave you to think about it" Inu-yasha thinks about kagome reaction. He thinks that she might be extremely mad or happy "I don't want to lose you kagome pls tell me what to do".


	3. Kagome Change

Inuyasha can sense she running out of time "forgive me Kagome" he knew what he needed to do. He went to bit kagome neck but he hesitates "I have to do this to save her" He bit her neck she let out a little gasp when his fang break her soft skin. Sango went in to see if they are ok or need any thing. She saw what Inuyasha was doing to Kagome and she thought Inuyasha was hurting Kagome she get ready to throw her Hiratsu (Giant Boomerang) at Inuyasha but Miroku grabbed her before she attacked Inuyasha "Miroku what are you doing? Inuyasha hurting her" she screamed at Miroku when they got out side. "Sango he not hurting her" Sango broke free from Miroku "he is hurting her and I am not going to let any thing happen to my sister" Inuyasha pulls away and try to wake up Kagome "Kagome please wake up" He try to wake her up for two minutes. She finally wakeup but cant keep her self awake "Inu…yasha?" He cut his wrist "Kagome you need to drink my blood" Kagome start to slip back to her deep sleep. "Kagome no you cant go to sleep you need to drink my blood to live" he holds his wrist close to her mouth then she start to drink his blood. He stays there and let's her drink as much she needs.

"Sago I know how you feel she like a sister to me to. But we need to let them two alone and Inuyasha need to help her" Sango turns around to go back in then Miroku put his arm's around her "Miroku why does bad things happen to us? Inuyasha all most die's and Kagome close to death her self" Miroku Holds her close to him and try to comfort her "I don't know Sango but we have each other" Sango turn around and slaps him "Hentai!!" there is a red hand print on his face. "I don't mean that Sango I meant we have each other" Sango Calms down "your right Miroku and I am sorry for assuming that your being a perverted" Miroku just smiled "It ok Sango I am starting to get use to being slap by you and Kagome"

Kagome stopped drinking Inuyasha blood and after a few minutes her heartbeat got Stronger. Inuyasha bandage up his wrist and Kagome neck "it look like my blood didn't change her after all and she wont be mad at me" Kagome falls asleep after every thing was done. Inuyasha lay down next to her and held her in his arms. He falls in to a deep sleep and for the first time in his life. Kagome turn in her sleep facing Inuyasha when morning came Kagome woke up to the feeling of inuyasha holding her. She tried to wake him up but he was in a deep sleep. She got up to find every one but they were all asleep. "I guess they were up all night worrying about me" She went to get her bag but when she lifted her bag and she all most falls over it was like her bag had nothing in it. "That strange" She didn't give it another thought about it. She went to the river that was close by to wash up. She got her shampoo, shop, and a few other things out to use in her bathing. When she got undressed and about ready to get in to the water she looked down in to the water after she got in and she saw a female demon looking back at her. She gasped and then looked behind her but no one was there "what going on here?" when she looked back she saw it was her and she was a half demon like Inuyasha. "I will find out what happen" she started to get out the water "I am going to what I was here to do" She finishes taking her bath and heads back to the others. Inuyasha came out the door looking for Kagome went to. Then he saw her "Kagome" she looks at him "SIT!" he slams in to the ground waking up the others "what did I do?" he says with his face buried in the ground. Shippo rubes his eyes trying to wake up then he looks at Kagome "Oka-san?" he yelled out "Kagome is that you?" Sango turn Shippo around "That is her Sango" he run and jumps in to Kagome arms. He takes a deep breath of Kagome strawberry sent. "You look vary beautiful Oka-san" Kagome Hugs Shippo "thank you Shippo" Miroku whispers in her ears "Kagome are you going to let Inuyasha up?" Miroku ask with a fresh hand print on his face "what happen Miroku?" be for he could answer her Sango answers "he being Pervert again"

Kagome laughs a little "you can get up now Inuyasha" Inuyasha jumps up and start to brush off the dirt from his cloths and face. " I am starting to get use to the taste of dirt" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha "Inuyasha did you do this to me?" after he finished cleaning the dirt off of him self then he looks at her. Kagome see his eyes have warmth in them is instead of the coldness "you were dieing and I gave you some of my blood to save you" Kagome sighs "Inuyasha you never do any thing like this before so why did you do it?" every one waits for Inuyasha answer. Inuyasha blushes a little "I did it because I love you" Kagome looks at him like she does not believe what he said "Kagome I mean every word I said. When I was alone I felt a emptiness that you filled and last night when you were dieing I realized that I truly love you and do nay thing for you" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and started to cry

It was not sadness she was crying because she extremely happy. "I love you to Inuyasha and thank you but what about Kikyo?" Inuyasha hugs her back "I love you only you. When Kikyo tried to kill me I saw what she thought about me and that day my love for her died" he whispered in Kagome new ears. She grabs Inuyasha Kimono and pulls him close "Inuyasha please don't ever leave me and I won't ever leave you" Miroku and Sango left with Shippo to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Miroku and Sango-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango Miroku is Kagome and Inuyasha going to get married?" they walked to the river to get water "maybe Shippo" Miroku laughs a little "Sango they have to get Married they love each other to much" Sango smiles "your right Miroku your right" They walked back after they got the water. When they got back Kagome and Inuyasha asleep in each other arms.


	4. The Family

Few days later Kagome got used to her new found strength and power.

"Kagome how are you feeling today?" Kagome looks up and sees Inyasha sitting in the tree

"I'm feeling very good Inuyasha" She smiles with great sweetness.

Inuyasha jumps down from the tree "Inuyasha can we go visit my mother?"

Inuyasha put his arms around her "sure but are you sure she can take the shock?"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha "If she can handle seeing you she can handle anything"

Inuyasha laughs and kisses Kagome on the check "That's true well let go see your mom tomorrow"

Kagome has a puzzled look "why?"

Inuyasha reply was "well I want to wear something different than my red kimono and we have to clean and fix your clothes"

Kagome walks away from Inuyasha's embrace: "Inuyasha I cant go back to that life once I changed I new my life has changed and going back is out

of the question. I visit my mom and spend time with her but to my friends at school to them I died that night"

Inuyasha looks at the ground "I am sorry Kagome For what I did to you" Kagome has not turned around to look at Inuyasha

"why are you sorry Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha Reply's "I've taken your life away from you. Because of me you lost your friends, family 'cause of me."

Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha hanging his head in shame. She went up to him picked his head up to look into his eyes. He has tears running

down his face

"I've taken everything from you because I didn't want to lose you" Kagome wiped his tears away

"Inuyasha you haven't taken anything away from me. I know I said I cant go back to the life I had I said that because how I looked no one else

outside my family will not understand us. Just know this Inuyasha you gave me a new life" she smiles and gives Inuyasha a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha got ready and headed to the well.

"Kagome do you think your mom might get mad at me for what I did?"

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha don't worry mom will be happy that she still has her little girl even if I changed and I have a

feeling this change wont last long"

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand "come on we're going to be late" as they ran to the well and jumped in.

Kagome could not keep a thought in her head when they got close to her time. They jumped out of the well they walked into Kagome's home

"Mom I came home are you here?"

Every one came running then Souta stopped in his tracks then grandpa bumped into Souta then Kagome's mom crashed in to them. Everyone was on

the ground with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hi guys do you like my new look?" They didn't say a word

"Inuyasha let's help them up off the floor" Kagome and Inuyasha helps every one off the floor.

Kagome's mom touches Kagome's face and ears "is that really you Kagome?"

Kagome smiles at her mom but Inuyasha went outside when Kagome mom asked that question, but stayed next to the door

"Yes mom it's me"

She kept looking at Kagome's changes "How did this happen to you?"

Kagome was not sure how to answer her mom's question then Inuyasha came back inside:

"Kagome got badly hurt and was about to die so I gave her my blood to save her life"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome's mom: "I had to do it I didn't want to lose Kagome I love her to much"

Kagome's mom sat down and thinks about everything she heard.

"Inuyasha I understand what you had to do and I thank you for saving Kagome's life"

Kagome and her mom smiled at Inuyasha.

"I have some thing to ask you" Kagome's mom looks at Inuyasha.

"About what?" Inuyasha then whispered in to Kagome mom's ear and she nods yes.

Inuyasha got down to one knee:

"Kagome will you marry me?"

Kagome was in shocked from at what Inuyasha said then Souta started to yell out "DO IT KAGOME!!" and he was jumping up and down.

Then Kagome snapped out of it and she put her arms around Inuyasha

"yes I will marry you"

Inuyasha gives Kagome mom a kiss on the cheek "thank you mom".

She blushes when he called her mom. Then grandpa jumps up

"no we cant have her marry a demon we are miko's"

Kagome stopped at grandpa "grandpa if you haven't noticed I have became a demon too so it's be ok and I still will be the little miko you

wanted me to be"

Grandpa looked at Kagome and relaxed "you're right Kagome I am sorry" he went and shakes Inuyasha hand "you take good care of her"

Inuyasha looks at grandpa "I will take good care of Kagome I love her too much to let anything happen to her"

They all talked about what the wedding's going to be like and where they're going to have it. They decided to have two weddings, one in

Inuyasha's time and one in Kagome's time. They talked all day and it was already nighttime when Kagome's mom checked the clock.

"Well everyone it's 11:00 we all should go to bed now"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome, not sure how everything's going to work since he's never spent one night in Kagome's time before. Souta was going to

run upstairs but Kagome's mom grabbed Souta before he ever got upstairs.

"Souta you're going to stay in my room with me tonight"

Kagome's mom room and grandpa's room are downstairs. Kagome and Inuyasha went upstairs to her room. Inuyasha was checking out Kagome's bed,

when he was doing that Kagome got into her PJs.

"Kagome how can you sleep on some thing this soft?"

Kagome laughs at him for poking at the bed with his sword: "Inuyasha you never slept on a mattress before so..." she takes his sword and puts

it away "ok Inuyasha just lay down on the bed and relax"

Inuyasha lays down but he does not like that much "it feels weird" Kagome smiled and climbed into bed with Inuyasha and cuddled up to him "I

like this" Kagome smiled and they started to make out.

((Well some of you readers are too young so I am going to say they had a hot night and they might have a kid. So I am going to ask you the

readers "should they have a kid in the next chapter?" I hope you reply soon))


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry every one it taken me so long to put this up but this half of what I have written I hop all of you guys like it I will put more up when I get a free time this weekend. Well Injoy the story and know I don't own Inuyasha at all if I did I be the happest boy in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to sound of birds singing and the warm sun light on her back. A nice summer breeze blows on her back as she sites up in bed holding the covers agest her body. She looks out the window when she remembers were she was. Then she felt some thing in her bed and she turned around quickly then saw Inuyasha and it hits her why she had no cloths on. She grabbed Inuyasha kimono top and used it as a robe. She got out of bed to her closet. "Were are you going?" kagome smiled as she knows who voice that was "I thought you were asleep Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sits up in bed "I couldn't really sleep in this thing you call a bed" Kagome picks out the she wants to were "am going to take a bath you get your cloths on be for my mom see you like that" Kagome let out a giggle as she get up to go to the bathroom. Inuyasha put on his cloths and waits for Kagome an hour pass by and kagome came back in her normal cloth's "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome after turning around from the sitting in the window "Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha nearly fall off the window ceail. Kagome back to normal but she has the strength and agility of a half demon. "I don't know Inuyasha when I got out of the shower I notes the change" Inuyasha went up to Kagome and started to sniff the air around her. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" He keeps sniffing for a few minutes then stops "Kagome?" She look's at him thinking he was going to insult her and she looks away "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha Slams in the floor boards with a yelp. After a few minutes she let him up and got her supply's together "ok Inuyasha let's go" Inuyasha stands up and fallows her to the well and went back to Inuyasha time.

Kagome and Inuyasha went up to every on in Keade Village. Inuyasha quit ever sense Kagome sat him at her home. _"I let her find out on her own"_ Inuyasha thought to him self. Sango and Miroku came out and note Kagome change but Miroku has not. "Kagome you changed" Kagome smiled "ya but I don't know why" Inuyasha walked in to the hut and sat down in his spot in the corner. Kilala and shippo sit in front of him looking right at him. "What?" He growled at them. Shippo looked at Inuyasha "Why are you so mad and why do you smell like Kagome?" Shippo asked. Shippo flinches when Inuyasha got up when Shippo open his eye's Inuyasha walked out. Inuyasha went to the god tree and got up in to the branches and looked up in to the sky. Kagome, Sango, Miroku walked in to the hut "were Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Shippo as he ran and jumped in to her arms "Inuyasha Left when you were out" Shippo replied. Kagome sat down with the others "do you know why he left shippo?" Shippo Looked up from kagome lap "I asked him why he smiled like you" Kagome blushed "he spent a few day's with me shippo" Shippo sniffs the air "that why you have his sent but why do you have a sent like a female with a baby in her?" Kagome eyes grow big then she realized what Inuyasha Meant by she smelled.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha thinks how his and Kagome life going to change by having a child. He smiles at the thought of play with his son or daughter and giving them things he never got as a child. Then a familiar smell brought him out of his day dreaming and he looked down and it was Kikyo.


	6. Chapter 6

Kikyo looks up at Inuyasha "there you are why haven't you meet me here yesterday?" Inuyasha jumped down and kikyo tried to kiss him but he pushed her away "no kikyo I have a mate and a child on the way" kikyo pulled away in shock "you mated with that girl what about your promise to me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was not happy with her attitude towards him "she has a name and it her name is Kagome and that promise to you ended when I was sealed to this tree and when you died" Kikyo takes a step towards Inuyasha but Inuyasha takes a step back. "I thought you loved me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looks away "I did love you but when you found out it was Naraku that killed you and not me you still tried to kill me and that when my love for you died" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo "you should give Kagome soul back to her because this not you not the real you and this not your body" Kikyo thinks what Inuyasha said "why were you all ways helping me if you felt like that?" Inuyasha looked at her "because I thought you would change and let every thing go and finally rest in peace" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha knew his words held the truth "can you grant me one last thing?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha eye's "what is it?" Inuyasha Kept his guard up "hold me one last time?" Inuyasha thinks about it wondering if she going to try to trick him but the look in her eye's and sees that she not going to do any thing this time "ok" Inuyasha answered to Kikyo. He put his arms around her then she starts to glow. She rested her head against his chest as the souls of the women that she taken to stay alive starts to leave her body. One by one the souls leave her body and she grows weaker Inuyasha sat down with Kikyo. Time pass and there one soul left. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo vice just a whisper "yes Kikyo?" Inuyasha hold's her closer "are you going to remember me?" Inuyasha Hold's back some tiers "I will remember you all ways and I will remember the good times not the bad" Kikyo smiles "Thanks you Inuyasha"

A Bigger soul start to come out of Kikyo "I love you Kikyo never forget that" the soul all most out of Kikyo body "I wont" Kikyo said with her last breath as the soul come out. It was dark purple soul then it split in to two one pure pink and a pure black. The pick floated off to Kagome and went in to her the black soul just fades out in to nothingness. Kikyo body turned in to clay and ash's and pieces of bones. Inuyasha gathered every thing up he dug a hole like a grave and put the clay, ash, and bones in it he put the dirt back. He made a grave stone with her name on it luckily Kagome reached him how to read and write over time. He used branches to make a fence around her grave. He walks back to the others in Keada village.

Back To The Others

"Kagome are you ok?" Kagome looked at the others wondering what happened too. "I don't know but I feel hole and stronger not" Kagome replied Keada walks in after seeing the soul going in. every one look's "It was the rest of Kagome soul that was in Kikyo. Some thing must of happened to her" every one look's at each other then Kagome stand's up "Inuyasha!" she about to run out to find him but he walked in "hey" Inuyasha standing there covered in dirt "Keade I have a grave I need you to bless and seal from other grave robbers" Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha what happened?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sad eyes. Inuyasha never showed his emotes out in the open like this "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again "I see" Keade said then Kagome looked at Keade "what is it Keade" Kagome asked in an urgent tone. Keade looked at the others "Kikyo Died" Every on in shock then Inuyasha speaks. "I told Kikyo that I love you caromed only you and that she need……to know how I felt about her. Then I stayed with her as she released the souls and yours Kagome" Kagome went up to Inuyasha and paced her hand on His cheek wipes a tier away "let go and bless Kikyo grave and make a shrine too" Inuyasha smiles at Kagome "thank you Kagome"

They all went to the god tree were Kikyo grave is beneath the tree. Inuyasha and Miroku made the shrine at the head of the grave that covers the top of the head stone and a better fence. Keade bless the grave and shrine they each place a flower on the grave. "Inuyasha come here please" Inuyasha nods and walks over to her. "You don't need this any more" Kagome takes off the nickels that she put on him so many years ago She pulled it over his head and hand it to him "why Kagome?" she smiles "because you're my husband and you don't need it" Inuyasha look's at it in his hand. He turns and places the necklace on the shrine "you might need this Kikyo" Kagome smiles "ya if she meets another demon she can sit him" Inuyasha eyes were big and he read to taste dirt but nothing happened "this going to take time to get use to" Inuyash told Kagome and she giggles.

One Month Later

One Month has past sense Kikyo passing and Naraku been defeated. When they got there hands on the shard he had and the one's that his creations had did not make a full jewel there still had to search them out. But Miroku curse was broken and Sango got her brother back Inuyasha and Kagome back in her time planning the wedding but Kagome been having morning sickness and cravings that only satisfied in her own time. Inuyasha haves the hardest time when Kagome in her craving mood's. Inuyasha some times goes out to get the food but he has the hardest times doing so but when it Halloween he has the easy time. "Kagome how can you eat that it smell worse then it look's" Inuyasha covers his nose "I like anchovies and I like Ice-cream" Inuyasha laughs a bit "any thing else you would like?" Kagome thinks a bit "no am ok right now" Inuyasha looks at the mixed food "I will lay down a bit just call me when you need me"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha or any cheaters from Inuyasha….

Sorry for not updating I didn't have any Internet connection. I was able to up this chapter up and I hop you all like it. And if you have any ideas what would make the story better email me or put it in your review

Inuyasha running throw the forest heading towards Kagome Voice. "I can smell her blood" he ran faster when he heard her scream his name. "INUYASHA!" every time he ran faster and faster the edge of the forest kept going further and further away from him. He hears Kagome call out his name again but he feels a sharp pain "Inuyasha wake up!" he sits up quickly and see Kagome with a vary annoyed look. "I been calling you for the past hour" Inuyasha has a red hand print on the side of his face from Kagome. "Am sorry I haven't had a deep sleep for so long" Inuyasha felt that Kagome Does not need to know about his dream. "Inuyasha am hungry and I want you to go and get me some pizza and here the money" Inuyasha takes the money and got the cloths that Kagome told him to wear when he goes out side. When he walked out the front door he notes it still night. "oh great I have to fined a pizza place that open all night and get it back be for Kagome get mad" He goes off fallowing his noise looking for the smell of pizza but it not easy with all the smell in Kagome time. He found the pizza place and got Kagome pizza lucky for him the people at the pizza place Knew Inuyasha and Kagome vary well sense Kagome ask for the same pizza all the time. Inuyasha made it back be for the pizza got cold. After Kagome done eating she went to bed but Inuyasha stayed up all night.

--------------------Second Month--------------------

Past few nights Inuyasha been staying up every time when he has a night mirror. And it got worse and worse every night and it taking it toll on him. Kagome and the other starting to see Inuyasha health slowly going down hill. Kagome Ask Inuyasha what the matter and he all ways says "It nothing" and he would go off for an hour or two. Kagome all ways worry's but she tell her self he going to be ok. But the others worry more about him. Sango been sending Kilala to keep an eye on him when he out on his own. Kagome talks to Kaede about living in the past because she thinks that what Inuyasha worried about were they going to live after the baby is born. But she has a feeling that not it but it a try. Miroku walks in to kaede hut and he has a black eye and he sits down.

"What happen? Miroku" Kagome asked Miroku as she looks at his eye.

"I went to talk to Inuyasha to see what bothering him then he hit me." Miroku sigh in frustration.

"Because you didn't leave him alone when he told you to go away" Sango walks in with Kilala.

"I thought Kilala with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after taking care of Miroku eye.

"I thought Inuyasha need time alone plus he sitting out side" Sango Replied

Kagome nodes and goes out side to sit next to her husband and soon to be father. Inuyasha put his hand in Kagome hand and squeeze it. He looks at Kagome not sure if he should tell her about his dreams. But he worried that it might hurt her and his pup.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha says in a small voice.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome looks at him hoping he would tell her what going on.

"Are you and ouer pup doing ok?" Inuyasha didn't want to push his luck by telling her.

Kagome was surprised by his question but didn't think about it to much "we doing ok Inuyasha"

Inuyasha smiles and holed her hand as they watched the sun set. Inuyasha and Kagome did notes that it was a moonless night. Inuyasha notes a women walking towards them and he stands to see what she wants and Kagome did the same.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha ask the women.

"You can" The women stop right in front of Inuyasha and Kagome behind Inuyasha.

"What can we help you with?" Inuyasha didn't like these women.

"Yes you can help me by giving me that pregnant girl behind you" Inuyasha knew she was not good from the first time he saw her. But there some thing about her reminds him of a witch that they had a fight with but she was old and she was younger.

"NO!" Inuyasha didn't care who she is there no way she going to trust this women. Kagome behind Inuyasha. The women looks vary unpleased by Inuyasha answer.

"You better give me the girl boy" the witch says in a demanding voice but Inuyasha will not do what she said.

"Inuyasha don't fight her she has three shards" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha grabbed a hand full of dirt and throw it in the witch face. Then he grabbed Kagome in his arms and escaped before the witch could see again. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw some thing in his eye's that she never saw in a long time. He was scared but this was worse then that onetime she all most died she could hear his hart beat hard and fast then he stopped at the well. "We are going back to your time and we are going to stay there till our pup is born. Then that witch will leave us alone" Inuyasha ready to take Kagome throw the wall but he jump up and away from the well when a big rock drooped on top of the wall sealing it off. "Thinking your going to get away that easy?" The witch standing on top of the rock. "Now hand over the girl and I let you and her live" Inuyasha turned and started to run but stumbles at the start he ran back to Kaede village were every one at. Sango, Miroku came out when Inuyasha was yelling for them. When Inuyasha was close to Sango he handed off Kagome to her and clasped on the ground and there was a dart in his back. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yells.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

They picked up inuyasha and taken him inside quickly. Inuyasha didnt look to good he started to turn slightly white. sango pulled the dart out of his back and looked at it.

"she must of posined him but with what?"

Kaieda told miroku and sango to go get some cold water. Keade and kagome tryed to find what going on with him. then shippo notes some thing.

"Inuyasha hair turning black"

Inuyasha started to scream in pain and trashing around. that when sango and miroku came back. they held inuyasha down as best as they can. His demon featchers started to faid but the pain hasn't stoped. Kieada knew what going on the dart had posin all right but the posin going after his demon blood. Kagome looked at Kieade hoping she knows what to do.

"is he going to be ok Kieada?" Kagome hoping the answer was a good one

"he been posined and his demon blood being killed off. and he might die too" Kieade didnt look at them...

((((sorry but I have to leave it at here. I will put up some more when I get off of work. and sorry for the typos this was done quickly))))


	9. Chapter 9

"there must be some thing to do to stop it" Kagome cryed out

"This is far beyond my skills kagome" Kieada told her feeling help's.

Kilala started to growl at the door and every one knew only one person that it is. Kagome got up and walked to the door she knew it was the witch that had been after her but she didnt care she was mad that her mate is dying and the witch was the cause of it. kagome walked out and the witch appeared.

"so you giving up to save that worthless half demon" the witch laughs as talked.

"who said I was giving up. I came to fight you and kill you for what you are doing to my mate" kagome looked at the witch with cold eyes.

The others didnt stop kagome they knew when she was like this she cant be stopped. and if they tried they might end up getting hurt.

"so you think you can kill me? you a weak miko that a laugh when I'm done with you I will kill every one in that hut and I will kill you infront of that half demon" the witch had a smile on her face "he can watch me rip your unborn child out of you" the witch lets out a evil laugh

"I will kill you and make sure you will never come back" Kagome stares at her not moving or showing any emotions to what she had said. but the others got ready just in case.

the witch and kagome stared at each other not making a move at each other. the witch looking for any opening to attack and Kagome does not take her eyes off the witch. seconds turned in to minutes and minutes turned in to hours when a twig snaped the witch attacked Kagome. The attack was quick but as quick the attack started it was over. Kagome hand was on the witches chest and her hand was glowing pink and it was glowing stronger and the witch screamed as a pink light started to devour her. matter of seconds the witches screaming stopped and the only thing that was left was a pail of dirt and the shards siting on top. kagome gasped but before she hit the ground miroku got her. Kieade picked up the shards. kieade moved every one some where else that more quiet and safe.

"this hut big so all of you can stay" Kieade took them to a hut that hidden away in the forest but not far from her village.

"take you Kieade we will get you if any of them wake up" Sango told kieade before she left.

"I know Kagome going to be ok but Inuyasha still in bad shape" Miroku looks at inuyasha

"we only can do is wait and see Miroku" Sango said with a sad tone as she put a blanket over kagome

"but what if he dies sango" Shippo looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

"dont worry Shippo he will live he cant leave you and kagome all alone plus he going to have a child" sango hopes her words bring some hope to Shippo

Sango, Miroku couldnt sit idely by so they started do some things around the hut. Shippo went to Inuyasha and looked at him "Inuyasha I never told you this before but I looked up to you as a father. I know I didnt show it but I do and I dont want to lose you so please wake up soon" Shippo voice was low so no one else could hear him say what he wanted to say. When it got to the time for every one elsw to go to sleep Sango and miroku moved Kagome and Inuyasha next to each other. if one of them wake up at least they are close. In the middle of the night shippo crawled out from sango arms and went where his two adopted parents slept and laid between them. but before he did he gave both of them little kiss on there heads.

((( sorry agen this a nother quick and dirty typing on my part. but I still hop you like it )))


End file.
